


Heightened Awareness

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows what Spencer likes in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heightened Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> It's short only because it was sent in tumblr's ask box.

"Derek," he purred, "don't stop."

"You liking this, babe?" Derek asked huskily, then resumed tonguing his boyfriend's hole while fondling his balls.

Spencer knew that depriving one of his senses would increase the awareness of the other ones. And being blindfolded also meant he was eagerly anticipating each and every next move Derek would make.

When Derek's tongue was joined by his finger, Spencer couldn't help but curl his toes and arch into the touch, crying out his name over and over again.


End file.
